Nag Alert
by blondie60669
Summary: The Venturi's are having difficult time driving when a MacDonald is present.


**George and Nora**

George Venturi let out a sigh. He usually liked to think of himself as a patient man. He was a lawyer for goodness sakes it was required he be patient. But living with his wife and her children started testing his limits. Usually he kept on a good head. But this...this was too much.

"Turn right here, dear. And don't forget your blinker." Nora reminded him, offhandedly sweeping some dust off of the dashboard with her hand.

"_I know."_ He mumbled flicking the blinker on and switching lanes.

"Don't forget to check your mirrors." She was now digging in her purse, pulling out a tube of lipstick after a minute.

"I _always_ check my mirrors." George commented turning sharply around a corner. He heard her grunt and tried to hold back a Venturi smirk, glancing over at her. She was wiping off her smudged lipstick.

"Careful around the turns." She reprimanded, shooting him a look that could kill.

"Will do." He smiled over at her taking his eyes off the road for less than a second. But she noticed. She always notices.

"Eyes on the pavement." She snapped putting her lipstick back in her purse.

"Yes ma'am." George droned out happy to be pulling into the parking lot of the theatre.

**Derek and Casey**

"Der-ek! Keep your eyes on the road and off that blonde!" Casey snapped from the passenger seat.

Derek Venturi slammed his head back in the seat producing a low growl. If it was anybody but Casey he would have stopped the car and made her walk. But if he did this to the brunette seated beside him he would surely be grounded for a week.

"Actually it was a redhead." He corrected speeding up for a yellow light.

"Stop!" Casey screeched clutching on to the armrest her eyes slammed shut. "That was a yellow light."

"Uh, Case, I know you don't drive often but red means stop." He smirked, grabbing her hand in his. Although she tried to fight it she finally gave up and just relaxed in her seat opening one eye.

"Yellow means slow down." She said looking at their hands oddly. "Not speed up."

"I must have read a different book." He commented, squeezing her hand.

Casey stared at Derek, her expression unreadable. Derek averted his eyes from the road to her, skillfully weaving through traffic. She took his hand in both of hers, comparing the size. Her hand was small and delicate. Soft to the touch. The complete opposite of his large hockey scarred hands. She rubbed the calluses on his fingers from his years at guitar practice. This exchange lasted less then a minute as she dropped his hand and looked up at him, a glint present in her eye that had not been there before.

"Both hands on the wheel." She reminded him, turning to look back out her window. Derek chuckled softly and did as he was told.

**Edwin and Lizzie**

"Come on Ed." Lizzie groaned. "I need to be at the game by five."

"Lizzie." Edwin calmly took a breath before checking his speedometer. As he had suspected he was already going five miles over the speed limit.

"What?" Her head snapped to look at him.

"I'm already speeding as it is." The key to Lizzie, he had figured out, all revolved on being calm and direct. Yell at her and she got fussy.

"Oh, sorry." Her voice was sarcastic as she started to fiddle with the radio. "I forgot granny was driving."

Edwin rolled his eyes. It had been like this since Lizzie failed her drivers' test and was stuck with a permit until she could schedule another test time. She had yet to do this so Edwin, a great driver despite his relatives' bad luck, was forced to drive her around everywhere.

"Don't worry, Liz." He started, speeding up despite himself. "You'll get there on time."

"Not if you're the one driving." She yelled slamming her head repetitively on her side window. "I'm going to get kicked off the team."

"Fine." Edwin snapped pulling over to the side of the road and slamming on the breaks. Lizzie looked over at him confused.

"What was that for?" She looked all innocent with her blue eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.

"If you're just going to complain about my driving this whole time then we're not gonna go anywhere." He pulled his key out of the ignition slipping it in his pocket and climbing out of the car.

As he had predicted Lizzie hurried out of her side, untangling herself from the seatbelt first. Edwin leaned against his side of the car staring out at the fast moving traffic. Before he could blink she jumped in front of him her eyes pleading.

"Please, Ed." She was pouting slightly; taking full advantage of this situation Edwin grabbed the front belt loops of her jeans and pulled her toward him. She fell into him perfectly, tilting her head up at this tall frame. "I need to get to the game."

"Nope." Edwin replied.

Her lower lip filled out more until something sparked in her eyes. Her pout slowly started to form into a careful smirk worthy of any Venturi. She trailed her hands up his torso joining up at the back of his neck. This sent chills down his spine as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. But she wasn't having this, turning her head so that all he got was her cheek. He groaned pulling his face back to look down at her.

Her eyes sparkled as she brought her lips to his neck, trailing kisses along his collarbone. He let out small moan as her hands traveled down his chest...to his pocket. After pulling out her prize she pulled away from him smiling. Edwin glared at her as she dangled the keys in front of his face.

"You win." He said before walking over to the passenger side.


End file.
